


Butterfly Kisses

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Little Space Shorts [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Awsten is loud, energetic, wild, brash. He says things without thinking and does things to get attention. But not many people see the quieter side of him.





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is cringey but I'm sad and lonely and projecting let me have this please.
> 
> BASICALLY
> 
> Awsten is an autistic little, has a small breakdown, Jawn comforts him. Simple.

Interview, show, travelling, show, interview, interview, travelling, show, travelling, interview, show. 

Jawn had thought at the beginning of the tour that their schedule seemed quite taxing. He wasn't one to question Lucas's desicions, especially when he knew the manager also didn't like putting so much pressure on the band, but maybe his worries were for nothing.

The band were doing okay. 

Geoff and Otto were still having fun, despite the homesickness beginning to creep in. They were playing well, and doing interviews well, with the perfect mix of actually answering questions and messing around. 

Awsten was also doing okay. 

He seemed to be on an upswing, full of loud laughter and crazy ideas, jumping around and generally being a bit annoying. But everyone was used to this, and they didn't mind. That was just how Awsten was. 

But Jawn knew that every upswing usually came with a downswing. And from the heights Awsten was climbing to, this was bound to be more like a downward plummet. 

And it came about halfway through the tour. 

They'd played an almost sold out show, met some fans, done an interview. 

Awsten was just as bubbly as usual, but he seemed more jittery. He spent more time stood by Geoff during the show, held his arms closer to his body when meeting fans, tugged on his sweater sleeves during the interview. 

Jawn had watched all this, so he knew how things were going to go when the band finally got back. 

Geoff and Otto set up the Wii to finish their Mario competition, and Awsten immediately retreated to the bunk area.

Jawn gave him a moment, before following. 

He pulled Awsten's curtain back slowly, but made enough noise approaching that Awsten would know he was there.

As expected, Awsten was laid with his back to the curtain, hood up, blankets pulled over his shoulder and tucked under his chin. Jawn knew for a fact that hidden under the blanket was his cat stuffie, Kitty. 

"Hey angel," Jawn spoke softly.

Awsten slowly rolled over, hood still up, mismatched eyes wide and innocent. Completely different to how he usually was.

Awsten shuffled until his back was pressed against the wall, and Jawn carefully climbed into his bunk, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. It was a tight fit, but if they cuddled then it wasn't too bad. 

Jawn looked down at the fragile man snuggled into his chest, and, predictably, Awsten was chewing his shirt. He didn't mind particularly, but he was definitely going to buy Awsten a stim toy at some point.

At some point, they fell asleep, Jawn gently running his fingers through Awsten's hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably made no sense but whatever.


End file.
